Change of Mind
by xoc13
Summary: After a disturbing dream where Booth pictures his life without Brennan, he decides to fill her in on the situation. Set after the S8 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**No, this isn't a drill. I AM posting a Bones story. (If you're waiting for an update on any of my other unfinished Bones stories, fear not because they're under works;).**

**So, after falling behind on the current season due to air time conflict, I finally caught up yesterday and watched the last two eps. And after almost stomping on my iPod after watching the season finale, this idea surfaced. If you haven't watched the finale, turn back now! I mean it, but feel free to come back later once you've watched it;)**

**If you're reading this far is because you're 1) up to speed with the current season and 2) you're probably interested in reading, so…read on;D **

**You should all send virtual hugs to Caris Bennet because it was thanks to her 'have you watched the finale already?' emails that prompted me into watching the finale earlier than planned and that's what led to this ideaXD**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

**Booth's POV**

Ever since I made the decision and told Bones all that crap about why we _shouldn't_ get married, things have taken a sort of awkwardness between us. There hasn't been any fighting, but there are definitely some unspoken words between us. I guess neither of us wants to bring up the elephant in the room.

I settled myself on the couch, flipping through channels. I let out a sigh, shooting a quick glance at the dark hallway leading to the stairs. Lately, it seems I've been avoiding going to bed until Bones is already asleep. It's killing me inside to know that we're distancing ourselves, but I don't know how to stop it short of exposing her to the situation.

I kept flipping through channels, but I couldn't settle on anything. I wasn't in the mood.

A few minutes later I finally gave up, leaving the TV on one channel for once. I got up and grabbed a bottle of my favorite Scotch. When I returned to the couch and noticed a romantic movie was playing, I took a swing right from the bottle. I clenched my jaw after swallowing for the Scotch to do its work.

Once the movie ended, I was beyond irritated with the 'they lived happily ever after' final scene and I'd finished the bottle of my good Scotch. I was stretched along the length of the couch debating the possibility of simply getting up to grab another bottle of alcohol. After much debate, I opted for changing the channel and ditching the idea of having more to drink.

I stared at the TV, but soon I felt myself starting to drift off.

_B\B___

_I was ruffling through the stack of paperwork on my desk when I sensed someone entering my office. I glanced up, spotting a beautiful young woman walking towards me.___

_"Hey, Dad." Christine flashed me a charming grin very similar to mine as she rounded my desk to give me a hug and kiss on the cheek.___

_"What a surprise!" I greeted, returning the hug and kiss.___

_"I'm here to steal you for lunch." My daughter laughed, a rich sound that reminded me of her mother.___

_"Sure." I smiled back, standing up and shrugging on my suit jacket.___

_"Diner." We said in unison, and that eliciting another laugh from Christine. I smiled, gathering her to me as we exited my office.___

_"Agent Booth!" I heard a voice call just before we reached the elevator. I turned, spotting a young agent hurrying towards us.___

_He briefly filled me in on his progress in the Robertson case. I nodded, instructing him to fill Agent Shaw in as well.___

_"Hmm, you and Agent Shaw have been partners for a long time now." Christine eyed me as we rode the elevator.___

_"She's really good at her job." We unloaded and I led the way towards my FBI issued SUV. "Scratch that. She's excellent. I always tell her she's going to run the FBI one day." I open the door for Christine, noticing the way her bro creased in disgust. Just like her mother, she believes in doing things for herself.___

_"We're just partners, if that's what you're trying to get at." I said, backing out of my parking space. There was once a time when I was partnered to a brilliant forensic anthropologist from the Jeffersonian and my 'just partners' claim was a big sham. But this time I meant it.___

_"Hey, you're single. So..." Christine shrugged and I realized she was up to something.___

_The drive to the Royal Diner was spent in silence. I found on street parking right in front of the diner and I felt the need to break the silence by informing 'we're here'.___

_"Yup." Christine nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt before opening her door. I followed, thinking about something Bones would have responded with.___

_I held the door for Christine, catching my reflection in the glass. My hair was peppered with gray and there was a wrinkle or two that made me look a little older than I felt.___

_There were open stools at the bar, but our favorite table was being cleared so I waited. I thanked the waitress and sat down. I noticed the way Christine watched me.___

_"What?" I asked, waiting for her to sit down.___

_"You know, it doesn't matter if I come here with mom or with you, I always end up sitting at this table." She answered.___

_I gave her a small smile, briefly remembering all the times I've shared this table with Bones in the past. "It's our favorite, I guess."___

_"See, it is because of everyday stuff like this that makes me wonder why you two parted ways..."___

_"Christine, baby..." I didn't want to drag her into the fiasco that Bones and I ended up in.___

_"It's obvious you two still love each other." Also obvious was the fact that Christine was not going to drop the subject.___

_"What is this about?" I stared my daughter in the eye, prompting her to tell me what was on her mind.___

_"Mom's leaving DC." The words were spoken softly and I felt like my whole world was crashing. Again.___

_"What?" I cleared my throat when the waitress approached us, asking if we were ready to order. I shook my head and the woman hurried off to another table, promising to return in a few minutes. "Where?" I clarified, the news of Bones leaving reopening a wound I'd never quite patched up.___

_"Some remote village in Africa. Ancient remains were found." Christine bit her lower lip before continuing. "The going away party is tomorrow at the house. Aunt Angela organized everything. Everyone's gonna be there. It's sort of a surprise."___

_"Oh." I stared out the window, trying to control my emotions.___

_"You should come say bye."___

_"How long will she be gone?" I asked, worried about Bones going to some unsafe zone.___

_"Honestly?" Christine leaned conspiratorially closer, showing that Hodgins has had some influence on her. "I don't think she's coming back."___

_"What makes you say that?" I questioned, leaning closer.___

_"The Kathy and Andy series ended a few years ago and Mom's new novel series features ancient remains..." Christine looked agitated. "Look, the other day I was talking to her and I don't know, I just caught a vibe."___

_"Okay." I nodded. Christine is most certainly like Bones in many areas, but she's like her old man in others.___

_"Just come to the party, please?" How could I deny my daughter when she was giving me that adorable Bones-like pleading smile?___

_"I'll try." I said sincerely.___

_B/B___

_Nervously, I parked a few houses down and took a moment to gather my thoughts. Since going our separate ways, I haven't seen much of Bones. And when I have seen her, it's only been briefly.___

_"Come on, Seeley." I gave myself a short pep-talk before finally opening my door and walking towards the Mighty Hut, the house I once shared with my family.___

_Christine opened the door before I even got to it, offering me a wide smile. "The guys are in the back working on starting he grill." She pointed towards the kitchen, saying Angela and Cam were there.___

_"Seeley!" Cam grinned when she saw me, probably waiting for my reaction to her use of my given name.___

_"Camille." I grinned back. Her eyes narrowed as she handed me a beer.___

_"Looking good, Booth." Angela gave me a smile, waving a hand at everything that still needed to get done. "You here to help?"___

_"Maybe I should help the guys." I joked, walking to the back door to join the others.___

_I was drinking beer, having a laugh with Hodgins when Angela rushed towards us saying that Bones was back.___

_We all waited in silence, gathered in the living room. I held my breath when I heard the lock tumble and Bones entered.___

_Wow. She looked stunning, as beautiful as always. The years had certainly been kind to her.___

_"Hey!" Bones laughed, smiling at everyone. But despite the smile, I caught the discrete glance she shot my way.___

_B/B___

_The party had truly been that; a party. The house slowly emptied and before I knew it even Christine had made herself scare, leaving us alone.___

_I followed Bones to the kitchen, watching her every move.___

_"Another beer?" She asked me, shooting a glance over her shoulder.___

_"Nah." I shook my head, still watching her. I'm not sure if it was the fact that I was back at our home, standing with her in our kitchen, but I suddenly felt the need to wrap her in my arms and not let her go.___

_"Bones, I..." I knew I had no right to do this to her now, not after all this time that's passed, but I felt like this was probably my last chance to get this right. "I made a mistake and I..."___

_Bones turned around to face me, eyes filled with unshed tears. "Booth, no." She shook her head, silently begging me not to continue.___

_"Bones, I love you." I needed her to know that I haven't stopped loving her.___

_"No." She shook her head with more determination this time. "You changed your mind." She walked out of the kitchen, her words echoing as loud as the sound of her footsteps.___

_B/B__  
_  
A loud thud and an instant flash of pain on my lower back jolted me awake. I opened and closed my eyes, realizing I must have fallen off the couch in my sleep. I dragged myself into a sitting position, reaching behind me to grab the empty bottle of Scotch and get it out of the way.

I looked around, recognizing my soundings. Home! I was home.

"A dream!" I laughed softly, breathing a sigh of relief when it hit me that I was at home and I was in the _present_.

I shot off from the floor, not bothering to turn off the TV, and took the stairs two at a time. I stumbled closer to the top, but not even that stopped me.

I checked Christine's room first, finding a soundly sleeping child. I blew a kiss her way, not daring to wake her up. She's had a couple of fussy nights lately.

Next, I bolted towards our bedroom. I turned on the light, finding Bones sleeping on her side of the bed.

"Bones!" I knew I was probably too loud, but didn't care. I rushed to her side, planting a cheerful kiss on her cheek. "Bones, wake up." I gave her a shake, eager to talk to her.

"Wha- Booth?" Those blue eyes squinted, trying to shield away from the bright light.

I claimed her lips, kissing her fiercely. She tasted faintly minty and I can only imagine what my kiss tasted like. But I didn't care, because all I wanted was to have her close to me. And for a moment, I did. Her arms wrapped around me as she kissed back.

But then I don't know what happened, because I felt her tense up. She untangled her arms from around me, breaking our kiss in the process. "Wh-what is it?"

I kissed a trail to her left ear, not being able to get my hands and lips off of her. "I have something to tell you, Bones." I whispered softly.


	2. Hint

**Thanks for the great response to the first chapter, Here's the continuation;) *Spoiler alert: You might wanna have a Periodic Table of the Elements handy towards the end of the chap:D**

**Again, a huge thanks to Caris Bennet for her input;D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"I love you." I thought I should start with that.

She stared at me in silence for a beat. "I know." There was a flash of hurt that crossed her eyes and it made my heart break.

"Look, Bones." I hooked a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so she could look at me directly. I was about to open my mouth to continue when my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. Seconds later her cell phone started ringing and I knew that it could only mean one thing: we had a case.

"Brennan."

"Booth."

We answered our phones, both staring at the other while we listened.

"Body by the river." I informed when I hung up just so Bones could talk to me.

She gave me a short nod as she dialed a number. "I'm calling my Dad."

"And I'm going to grab a quick shower." I was already moving towards the en suite, annoyed with the interruption. Just when I'd finally decided that this was it, bam! A case lands on us at almost four in the morning.

I adjusted the water and stripped out of my comfortable track pants and T-shirt. I stood under the semi-warm water, letting it fully wake me up. I'd had the worst nightmare ever and I was still feeling a little shaky. "Only a dream." I told myself, willing my mind to snap out of it. After taking a deep breath, I grabbed the shampoo and got to work.

I emerged from my shower feeling refreshed, but just in case I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. Yup. In the present.

"Max is on his way." Bones told me as we crossed paths in the bathroom doorway. I was on my way out to grab something to wear and she was on her way in to shower. Our bodies brushed as we moved past the other, igniting a fire in me. I seized the moment, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

With a smile on my face I passed the towel across my shoulders and chest, opting for informal attire this morning. I dressed in jeans, FBI T-shirt and jacket. I made sure I had my gun and badge with me before heading back to the bathroom to finish up my morning routine. The room was foggy from Bones' shower and I took a moment to stare at her silhouette through the glass encasing the shower.

"Booth?" I heard her call and grinned. At least we haven't lost that connection yet. Not that I'm about to let it happen. No way. It took so long for us to finally be here and I'm not gonna let ANYONE take that away from us.

"Yeah." I hurried through my routine, telling her that I was going to start the coffee.

I trotted downstairs a few minutes later. On my way to the kitchen I stopped to pick up the empty bottle of Scotch and turn off the TV. I put the bottle in the recycling and got the coffee started.

I'd just prepared us a travel mug of coffee when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I watched Bones set her bag on the island and handed her a mug of coffee.

"Thanks." She said, taking a sip. We stood there in silence for a few moments until she spoke again. "We don't have to stop at the lab. Cam's taking the equipment." And before I could engage her in conversation there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I walked towards the front door, finding Max standing there in his PJs when I opened it.

Bones gave her dad some instructions, as if he hadn't taken care of Christine in the past, before we exited through the back door.

"Here." I handed her the keys once we reached the SUV.

"You're letting me drive?" Bones gave me a questioning look, but took the keys from me nonetheless. As she backed out of the driveway Bones asked me why I was letting her drive. "How's your back?"

Truth be told, there was a slight burning feeling on the small of my back from where I'd landed on the Scotch bottle earlier. Instead of going into details, I flashed her my best charm smile. There would be time for me to fill her in later.

B&B

I spent the morning at the FBI questioning the couple who found the remains by the Potomac. Bones and the squints were still working on cause of death and ID when I decided to take a break for lunch. I stopped by our favorite Thai restaurant and headed to the Jeffersonian to have lunch with my partner.

To my surprise Bones wasn't at the lab. I bumped into Hodgins when I was getting ready to leave Bones' office. He told me that his wife and Bones went out to lunch together.

"You didn't go?" I asked, wondering what I was going to do with so much food.

"Nah. I'm swamped with work." He took a carton of food from me, instantly digging in. "I just got asked to teach a summer course. I need to submit a plan and syllabus."

Pelant flipped the bug man's life upside down and it angered me that I allowed him to do the same to Bones and me. "What are you going to teach?" I started eating, now more determined than ever to take the reins back and put Pelant where he belongs.

"Earth Science." Hodgins and I sat on the couch as he took out a small notepad from his lab coat to fill me in. The writing was obviously a code and as I looked at the scribbles on the paper I realized how I could hint Bones about the situation.

"You're a genius!" I told him, bolting from the couch. I was going to a language Bones is very familiar with: the language of Science.

"Dude." Hodgins stared at me for a moment, a frown of suspicion grazing his features.

B&B

_15 E 57 7 T _

It took me a while to figure it out, but I finally composed a message for Bones using the Periodic Table. I think I kept it short enough for her to get it. I slipped the piece of paper in a stack of unopened mail, strategically placing it on top of an envelope with her name on it. I knew Bones would recognize the handwriting was mine.

I just hope she understands.

**Let me know your thoughts;)**


End file.
